


Gotten

by BasilHellward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, I really like parentheses okay leave me alone, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark of Cain (but it's not really relevant), Swearing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, human!Cas, set during season nine/ten, very very vague sub!Dean dom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about the soppiest drunk on the goddamn planet. That's his excuse for praying to and then, when he remembers that Cas has fallen, calling Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! this is what happens when I miss my ex and am allowed to drink alcohol..?  
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own, please point them out so that they can be fixed! Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: re-titled after the Slash ft. Adam Levine song of the same name because I felt the previous title was too long, and that the song fits the fic well. I'm not saying you should listen to it, but ...listen to it!

Drunk Dean is a dick to Sober Dean, so Dean's decided he's gonna keep drinking for the foreseeable future and that way, Sober Dean doesn't have to deal with Drunk Dean's shit. Which he's not sure is the best idea he's ever had, not because he'll damage his liver or because of the Mark - that doesn't even occur to him - but because Dean is about the soppiest drunk on the goddamn planet.

That's his excuse for praying to and then, when he remembers that Cas has fallen, calling Cas. What he says over the phone is less chick flick-y rambling and more straight to the point - thank god - he simply says, "Come home," then waits in the following silence for the better part of five minutes. "Cas? You there?"

"I—" Cas begins, for once struggling to find words. "You're drunk." It's not a question, so Dean doesn't deny it. 

"Yeah," he says, "so what?"

"So you don't know what you're saying. You don't _mean_ it."

"If you hang up on me, Cas—"

Cas sighs into the phone, but he stays on the line. 

"Come home, Cas," Dean repeats. "Please," he adds belatedly, almost adds _I need you_ , but he doesn't have to say it out loud. Cas already knows. 

"Okay, but it'll take me an hour or two, since I can't— my wings are—" 

"Yeah," Dean interrupts, "text me when you're outside, okay?" 

There's another pause. Dean has seen Cas nod into his phone before, forgetting he can't be seen through it and that he needs to reply verbally, and Dean assumes that's why Cas has gone silent again. After another few seconds, he's proved right.

"Oh, um. Okay, I will. Text. I — um, bye," he stammers, then hangs up. 

 

# —

 

Dean wakes up when something buzzes under his cheek. He sits up and looks at his phone, offended, until he realizes the screen reads:  
_Cas 02:41  
I'm here Dean_

Dean smiles at the unnecessary use of his name so characteristic of Cas, then stands, sways, and stumbles to the bunker's front door. 

Cas is frowning when Dean lets him in, but his glare softens into a look of concern when he actually _looks_ at Dean, who has his arm stretched out and palm pressed flat against the wall behind Cas to steady himself, the Mark of Cain half-hidden under his rolled-up sleeve. Dean's named this particular Cas-stare the 'Dammit, Dean'. 

"Hey, Cas," he smiles, but it falters after only a few seconds and he collapses onto Cas, breathes shakily against his neck. Not because he's shitfaced - which yeah, he is - but because he's hit suddenly by the realization that he can't survive without Cas. Cas catches him and holds him there, gingerly but _there_ , and he's so _warm_ and solid in Dean's - probably kinda crushing - embrace. Dean's eyes start to sting and he has to take a deep breath, blink back tears. 

"Hey," Cas parrots, taking a moment to process before he sinks into Dean's chest, inhales deeply, his lips pressed to Dean's clavicle. "I missed you."

"Me too. God, Cas. I'm sorry," Dean all but sobs. Cas just holds on a little tighter, presses his lips a little harder against Dean's skin. Dean almost, _almost_ isn't drunk enough to have the balls to cradle Cas' jaw and lean in to kiss him on the lips. 

Cas, surprisingly, doesn't jump back or shove Dean away, but he's not really kissing back either. After a second Dean pulls back, another apology on his lips, but Cas speaks first. 

"Why did you do that?" he says, almost demanding but there's a softness to it and Dean knows he's not mad, just confused. 

"I — I missed you. I'm not any good at this y'know, but I need you. You're Cas, man, I don't know", he says lamely with a nervous laugh, not sure if Cas'll get it. But, like Dean said, he's _Cas_ and Cas just _gets_ Dean.

Cas squints at Dean, studies him, assessing his words. Upon deciding they're the truth, Cas leans in to kiss Dean, licks into his mouth though it probably tastes horrible - Dean's been drinking since like, three in the afternoon - but he sobers considerably now, wanting to be as present as Cas is as they both tilt their heads to deepen the kiss. Cas moves his hands to Dean's hips and Dean grabs with one hand Cas' left elbow and with the other his right wrist, which seems to encourage him and he presses Dean up against the wall. Dean groans and parts his thighs to let Cas between them. 

After a few minutes, Cas pulls away to breathe, his nose pressed against Dean's throat. "You deserve to be loved, Dean," he whispers, words Dean didn't know he needed until Cas said them, voice all gravelly and rough like a broken exhaust pipe and somehow soft, too - familiar. "Your family loves you — Sam and Bobby and Kevin ... _I_ love you."

Dean feels the tension in his shoulders ease, enough for him to playfully bite Cas' collarbone, changing the atmosphere one of the only two ways he knows how. He leans up from Cas' neck to ghost his lips over the stubble on his jaw until their mouths meet again. Cas kisses back deep and slow and just the right side of dirty until Dean is breathing harshly through his nose and holding onto Cas' hips for dear life.

"I love you," he mumbles, lips against the shell of Cas' ear. 

Cas just grins at him, his gorgeous blue eyes crinkling at the corner. His hands takes Dean's hand, leading him to Dean's room — _their_ room, if Cas wants. If he stays. 

_Maybe Drunk Dean isn't that much of a dick after all_ , Dean thinks as Cas pushes him down to the mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
